blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rinslet Walker
Rinslet Walker (リンスレット ウォーカー Rinsuretto Uōkā) is a main character of Black Cat. She is a thief-for-hire and an ally to the sweepers. Appearance Rinslet has shoulder length, lavender hair and green eyes. She wears stylish clothing and prefers to go for the tighter, shorter variety. When in disguise, Rins adopts an alias, Elena Pierce, and wears a blonde wig. Personality Rinslet is flirtatious and sly but she also takes her work very seriously. She's very proud of being one of the best, most resourceful thieves in the world. She will help others or even destroy what she is hired to steal if the item is dangerous to humanity. She dislikes mentioning her age. She likes jewels and shopping but dislikes stealing anything that she cannot carry on person. Rinslet cares about Jenos though she pretends to be put off by his flirting. In the manga, Rinslet initially has a small crush on Train, though it hasn't become anything more than that. She constantly argues and fights with Train but the two are actually friends. Rinslet is usually level-headed, but easily angered when provoked. She cares deeply for her comrades and would do anything to keep them out of trouble. Plot Manga Summary Rinslet first appears in Annette's cafe, Cait Sith, where Train and Sven are eating and taking a break from their last bounty hunt. She begs Train to save her from a group of men chasing her and he begrudgingly agrees. They're easily taken care of by Train while Sven becomes suspicious of Rinslet's behavior. He points out her hidden gun and demands to know who she is. Impressed by his perceptive nature, Rinslet waits for Train to come back before revealing her identity as an infamous thief-for-hire, having even stolen top secret information on various countries to sell to rival government officials. Rinslet hired the men to chase her because she wanted to see the extent of Train's power. Her current job involves going after information held by Torneo Rudman, the head of a smuggling organization. She explains that she needs someone to physically overtake his security so she could get the goods. Rinslet asserts that she's safe from police scrutiny since multiple governments would have their dirty deeds revealed. Train and Sven only agree because Torneo is involved in illegal activities and also has a bounty on his head. In the end, she burns down his entire research center as she finds the information to be too disturbing and infuriating. She helps Eve pick out new clothes before parting ways with the group. The next time Rinslet meets Train, she is held captive by Creed Diskenth. He uses her to lure the ex-assassin out and eventually she rescues Train from his fall into the sea. Later, Rinslet enlists Train's help as an escort for her next big heist: Madame Freesia's latest treasures, which are displayed every year at a party. She tells Train that it's taken her a long time and no small amount of trouble to be able to get access to the billionaire's annual soiree. The thief's hopes for a large diamond are cut short when Madame Freesia's "treasure" turns out to be an artificially created dinosaur. She leaves the chaotic aftermath unharmed yet disappointed. She's later interrupted during one of her escapades by Time Guardian No. VII, Jenos Hazard. She ends up being hired by Chronos to scout the location of the Apostles of the Star. However, Rinslet is captured during this mission and is rescued by Train. The thief also helps Sven when he trains to improve the use of his ability to see into the future. She ends up saving the injured Sweepers during Train's final battle with Creed. She is last seen in the final chapter, where she meets up with Train, Sven, and Eve to catch up after so long. Anime Summary Rinslet first appears under the disguise of "Elena", and hires Sven to help capture her "little sister". However, after seeing the girl, Sven deduces that Rinslet was lying. She takes off the wig and explains that the girl, Eve, is actually a highly dangerous bio-weapon. Sven saves Eve from dying at the hands of Black Cat, and she becomes a valuable friend. Later, Rinslet is hired by the Chronos number, Jenos Hazard, to steal spirit water from Charden Flamberg. She asks for Sven's aid, in order to help him out financially. She participates in the final confrontation, but does not actually fight any Apostles. At the end, she and Jenos start dating. Equipment and Abilities Stealing: She is a world class thief and can steal just about anything. Marksmanship: Rinslet owns and uses a gun but she is not as skilled at fighting as Train or Sven. 'Whip: '''She also carries a whip with a heart shaped tip for moving quickly. Relationships Jenos Hazard Rinslet finds Jenos annoying due to his constant flirting with other girls, a bad habit that earns him a punch from Rinslet. She also finds it hard to believe that someone like him is an assassin. Deep down, however, she cares about him. This is shown when she expressed her concern after Cerberus fought Creed. After Jenos surprised her with the fact that he was alive, she punched him for not calling her. While Rinslet doesn't acknowledge his attempts at flirting with her, she secretly returns those feelings. Train Heartnet In the manga, Rinslet wanted to hire Train to help her on one of her missions. She also tested his abilities and was amazed at how he could spot her spy camera from a hundred yards away. While they were good friends, Rinslet took advantage of Train and manipulated him into doing what she wanted. The two remained friends regardless. Rinslet's profile even states that she wonders if Train is a kindred spirit. In the beginning of the anime, Rins does not trust Train, but as the series progressed, they became good friends, though not as close as their manga counterparts. Eve Rinslet tried to be a big sister to Eve, but the girl was not interested. Sven Vollfied In the anime, Rinslet hires Sven to help rescue her "sister" and from then on, the two become good friends. She also seemed interested in him, even searching his past. They are good friends, closer than their manga counterparts. Sephiria Arks When they first met, Rinslet couldn't believe that Sephiria was the number I because she seemed weak and didn't take her seriously. Later she was offended at how Sephiria laughed at her, stating that "only an ignorant would judge people by their looks.". Rinslet was annoyed at the fact that she was being tested and even more so at every, single word the Chrono number said, so she made a deal that if she was successful in the mission, Sephiria would step down from her position. Later, when she was rescued by Train, he told her that Sephiria actually manipulated her. Due to this incident, Rinslet does not like Sephiria at all. Trivia *Her name is ''Rinsel Walker in the Spanish dub *Yabuki named her Rinslet because it signified "long-haired beauty". *She is one of the few characters to have a chapter named after her. *In Chapter 70, Rinslet states that she has been a thief for over 8 years, meaning when she was at least 13. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Thief Category:Marksman Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Active